This invention is related to application Ser. No. 195,474, filed Nov. 3, 1971, now abandoned.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a method of producing a vaccine for the prevention and treatment of bovine mastitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it is known to extract a polysaccharide which is called Smith Surface Antigen (SSA) or Staphylococcal Polysaccharide Antigen (SPA) from the Smith-diffuse strain of Straphyloccus aureus (S. aureus), the reagent of SSA or SPA inducing protection in animals against challenge infection with S. aureus strains. The protection induced thereby, however, is specific for the Smith-diffuse or Smith-diffuse-like strains. The Smith-diffuse or Smith-diffuse-like strains are also regarded as single types of encapsulated organisms, including Wiley's capsule type strains which are identical to the Smith-diffuse or Smith-diffuse-like strains.
In the prior art, the extraction of polysaccharide from the capsules of S. aureus strains is required to be carried out using the Smith-diffuse strain, since encapsulated S. aureus strains, other than the Smith-diffuse of Smith-diffuse-like organisms, have not heretofore been isolated.
It is known that the thus extracted reagents are not effective in the prevention of bovine mastitis.